


Little Get Together!

by Milksettos



Series: Age Regression Oneshots [13]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, F/F, Gen, M/M, agere, may be ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milksettos/pseuds/Milksettos
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean, Jason Grace/Percy Jackson/Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Age Regression Oneshots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071632
Kudos: 4





	Little Get Together!

“Woah woah- hey-” Will sighed sitting down. Austin laughed lightly, grabbing Leo and stopping him from whatever rambunctious act he was committing. Nico sniffled lightly, moving himself to the bed to sit next to Will- becoming uncomfortable with the rambunctious behaviour. Percy and Piper were playing pat a cake, ignoring everyone else really. 

Leo squirmed in Austin’s grip and whined, before being handed over to Jason, who sighed as he continued squirming as he sat down with him on his lap. “Why don’t you try playing something calmer?” Leo whined. “I don’t wanna!” he crossed his arms and pouted. “Stop yelling, Leo.” “I do what I want!” “Leo-” “Hand him over.” Annabeth said, having moved over to stand in front of them, Jason quirked his brow but handed the small boy over- who continued to squirm and whine. She sat down on the ground with him on her lap and began whispering to him 

“Hey, Leo, If you behave and listen to papa, I’ll give you a candy- no one has to know!” she smirked, Leo gasped and nodded, stopping his squirming. “Good boy” she said reaching in her pocket and handing him a cherry flavored candy.

Piper frowned, having been curiously watching the whole ordeal “Mama? Can I have one?” Annabeth frowned lightly and sighed, fishing out an orange flavored one and handing it to her. “I suppose you want one too?” She asked Percy, who sheepishly looked over at Jason for an okay, the ladder nodded with a smile. “Please?” Percy said hopefully, Annabeth smiled and fished out a blueberry candy for him. 

She turned around and knelt in front of Nico on the couch, who was hiding his face with his jacket sleeves. “Heya, Neeks?” he looked up a little and whined. 

“Do you want a candy?” Annabeth asked. He perked up a little and nodded. She began to fish one out for him and then turnt to Will “Can he?” she asked, Will laughed “Of course” she smiled and handed Nico a grape candy, the boy let out a small ‘thanks’ before chowing down. 

Annabeth sat back down next to Piper, watching in awe as her and Leo had a conversation- that mainly consisted of Leos babbling about nonsense and Piper making faces and hand motions and nodding along. Percy was now attached to Jason, his face buried in the blond’s neck, and Nico was rummaging through a box of various toys and whatnot that Will kept in his office. 

“‘M tired,,,” Percy mumbled against Jason’s neck, Jason checked his watch and sighed “It is about nap time” Leo perked up with a frown “what?!” 

“You heard him- it’s nap time! Wanna stay nice and healthy now don’t we!” Austin coaxed. “Yeah, without nap time there's no play time.” Will added- desperately not wanting another Leo meltdown. Leo sighed and crossed his arms. Jason sighed “don’t worry about him, he’s just tired, I’ll get him to sleep after” 

Will laughed “you guys can get settled in the bed room, I’m gonna get Nico settled down with some of his medication in here” he lifted Nico up from his previous rummaging and bounced him on his hip. 

“C’mon Pipes, it’s nap time” Annabeth coaxed, Piper yawned, giving in right away as she was led to the main room. Jason carried Percy with one arm and practically dragged Leo with the other. Piper and Percy went to bed no problem- But Leo fought. “I’m not tired!” He protested with a frown, Jason sighed “Please Leo”

“Nuh-uh” He grumbled “I- what if I cuddle with you? Then will you sleep?” Leo contemplated this, and sighed “fine.” he mumbled angrily. Jason sighed in relief and climbed into the bunk with the smaller. 

Meanwhile Will sat checking some paperwork, keeping an eye on Nico drinking from his sippy cup on the corner of his desk. Nico kicked his legs back and forth and admired the room- that he’d seen time and time again. “You done, Sunshine?” Will asked sweetly, Nico nodded and set the cup down. Will smiled picking him up and laying him on the examination bed in the room “Sleep well, Sweetheart” he kissed Nico’s forehead and went back to his desk- staying until the medication kicked in and he was out cold.


End file.
